


Grave Digger

by Fyliwion



Series: 30 Kisses [5]
Category: Magic Kaito
Genre: 30 Kisses Challenge, ALL THE ANGST, Angst, Ano Sa, Break Up, Doing what's best, Established Relationship, F/M, Kaito is an idiot, No happy endings, Self-Sacrifice, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:01:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24291754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fyliwion/pseuds/Fyliwion
Summary: Not everything has a fairy tale ending.
Relationships: Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid/Nakamori Aoko
Series: 30 Kisses [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1713385
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Grave Digger

**Author's Note:**

> Here's some angsty drabble goodness from back in the day.
> 
> 30 Kisses Challenge  
> Theme #5: _Ano Sa~_ Hey you know

She knew something was wrong the minute he showed up on her doorstep looking as prim and proper as any soul could ever look. Not that Kaito couldn't put himself together, but he'd never quite grown out of his... messy phase. At least his hair would usually have the "handsomely disheveled" look he was so proud of. Not perfectly in place. Not wearing an air of uncaring arrogance. His poker face was up, but in a way that she wondered if he was even aware he had it on. The light behind his eyes made her suspect he didn't even know himself.

Something was wrong.

He didn't set things up like this. He didn't call her days before for a date and then not show up two hours early to buzz around her house like an annoying puppy who just wouldn't get off of you. He was spontaneous and unpredictable. Kaito making plans meant either a heist, or something had gone wrong.

Usually both.

Except she really didn't know how things could get any more complicated than they already were.

After all, what else _could_ go wrong?

He was KID. She was the daughter of the man trying to catch KID.

She'd almost _killed_ him for it. He'd forgive her.

She'd almost _gotten_ killed at a heist. He'd saved her.

A year later they were dating seriously, with all the quirks any other happy couple had. True, KID put a bit of a twist on things, but thus far they'd made it work and somehow things had worked out between the two of them.

He seemed in love with her, and she knew she was still infatuated with him.

And now he was back on her doorstep looking just like he had right after she'd found out. When he'd been ready to bite the bullet if it meant she could get a good night's sleep. Things were hard enough without more complications, so what was it this time?

Until a traitorous little thought bubble popped up in her head, something that had come to her time and again. 

_What if I'm not enough?_

He was KID. He was also one of the most sought after magicians in Japan. He could have any woman he wanted at his beck and call. And yet he chose her? Why?

But he'd reassured her time and again, and then he'd sweep her off her feet, or break out a choir of song birds and she'd forget her doubts until another time.

Until the nightmares. The ones that might look like this and she'd start to think…

Perhaps she was just being silly.

She felt underdressed to his immaculate ensemble. Even as she took his hand, she felt like stepping out with a stranger.

They ended up going to one of the nicer restaurants across down. It was one of their favorites, usually saved for special occasions. Except this time the meal was dense, with longer bouts of silence and far too much playing with the wine glasses. They could almost have been strangers on a first date. 

Kaito would try to make her smile, but somehow his tricks didn't hold quite their usual spark.

She began to worry that perhaps something was seriously wrong.

That or...

Or perhaps he was going to ask something else?

Her heart started racing thinking maybe that was it. They never went here _that_ often. Kaito had money but neither of them were so well-to-do they could eat like this every night. And well.. he was so dressed up and so nervous... it might explain- 

What if he meant to-

She didn't want to hope but- but maybe?

But they finished their dinner with no sign of a box and he walked her back to her apartment in moderate silence, while she _knew_ some type of bomb was going to be dropped for better or worse. She stood out on the street looking back at him and observed him closely for the first time all night.

His circles were darker, and his eyes a deeper shade of blue, almost violet. His hands were hiding in his pockets, and he seemed to be looking beyond her with his thoughts not quite in the present.

She'd had enough.

"Alright Kaito, what's wrong-"

"Hey you know-"

Both of them stopped their sentence as the words overlapped, and it was only half a beat more before they both found themselves chuckling a little over the situation.

It didn't last long though.

Kaito made sure of that.

"I don't think this is working.” 

The words sliced through her like a knife. 

It sounded stupid. Ridiculous. What was he talking about? After all things had been working perfectly especially considering what had happened a year ago. She could see that, she knew him better than that.

"What are you talking about?"

He had his head turned away from her, and that action irritated her to no end. If he was going to end it like this then he could damn well look at her.

"Don't turn away from me!"

"I don't want to hurt you any worse than I have to, but I think it's better if we stop seeing each other-" the words sounded foreign as they came from his mouth. Rehearsed. Dead. Not the sort of banter or speech that he'd given her since they were children.

"What?!" 

She knew she'd taken a step back, but it was like some really elaborate joke. Here she'd half expected what? To get married? Or... or maybe something bad it was true like he was going to have to move to America or Europe but- End it?

Unfortunately her emotions were falling to bits, and eloquence wasn't top on her list at the moment.

She saw another shadow run through his eyes and he was turning away again, "I just- I don't think this is working Aoko."

"Working? Kaito two days ago we were talking about-"

"Well, perhaps I was lying. Perhaps I didn't want to spoil it for you. In case you didn't notice I'm quite an accomplished liar, especially when it comes to you." 

And there was another slap across her face. Another word slamming into her chest.

She couldn't even respond that time. She couldn't even feel hurt.

She felt the pause grow thick and finally he went on, "I found someone else Aoko. She's… well… I just can't say no. I shouldn't have led you on like this, but it's for the better. Really. What type of life could you have with me?"

Still no words, just anger welling up inside of her as the excuses poured out of him. 

"She's more... more alluring then Akako ever dared to be, and while you'll always have a place in my heart you're just not her. Understand?" He gave her a biting smile, "You're wonderful Aoko, but you deserve someone better. I'm sure you're far better suited for someone like, oh I don't, know maybe Hakuba or another police offic-"

"Hakuba? _Hakuba?_ What the hell are you playing at Kaito!? Is this some joke?? Because I'm not going to forgive you this time." Her hands were clenched so tightly she wondered that her nails hadn't caused her palms to start bleeding yet.

He smiled darkly, "Good. You really should have never trusted me to begin with. I'm a thief you know, but I assure you I'll always see you as the greatest prize I ever caught."

It took a moment to sink in before she could really start to believe it. It was too bizarre. Too… too… Kaito could be a bastard but _this?_

"I could turn you in-" she hissed at him.

"Please do. I'd expected you might," his hands were back in his pockets while he stared up at the sky.

“But then who would believe you?”

She walked towards him and grabbed his hair and pulled his face down to her level. This wasn't like Kaito. She _knew_ Kaito. Even if he was to go this was just uncharacteristic. Something else was going on, something else had to be going on. She was almost growling as she looked him in the face and said, "Look at me and tell me you didn't love me. Tell me none of what we've been through, none of what I've had to deal with mattered, and this talk your giving me is actually true! Because I know you Kaito and this isn't-"

For a moment she thought she'd caught him. For a moment she saw a flash of terror in his eyes and what she knew must be the real Kaito. For a moment she honestly believed that he really had made the whole story up for some bizarre reason. Maybe the group he was after caught up with him. Maybe he thought he really shouldn't have to drag her across the world in search of a myth. Maybe they threatened him with her if they saw that one time with her and KID- And act... it had to be some sort of elaborate act-

When he didn't immediately respond she reached up angrily and met him for a kiss. Her lips met his like they had a thousand times, and she clutched to the front of his shirt. Would he really put his arms around her like that if he didn't care? He wouldn't hold her like he didn't want to let her go. This wasn't just some well acted out farewell kiss for her own benefit, but it was _his_ kiss and he felt just as desperate. She knew at that moment that something else had to be going on and he really did love her- 

Or at least care about her... enough that he'd kiss her like _that._

Like he’d die before letting her go.

Until he pulled away, looked her in the eye, and said without his voice even cracking once, "What do you want Aoko? For me to swear on my Father's grave I'm telling the truth? That I really want this to end and I _just don't love you?_ Would that make you _let me go?”_ The words spat at her face as he untangled his limbs.

His eyes flashed, “Fine. Done. I swear.” 

Cold blue eyes. Hard, marble, empty blue eyes.

Her world came crashing down.

"I'm sorry-" he dragged himself out of her arms and turned away again. "Hey you know, I wanted to do this without hurting you, but you just-"

"Get out of here..." she whispered harshly almost spitting the words and fighting the urge to wipe her lips. He wouldn't do that lightly. She knew him and if there was one thing in the entire world that could hold him it would be the memory of his father. She didn't know this bastard in front of her. 

Whoever he was, it wasn't her Kaito.

"Take care-"

"Get out of here!" she screamed at him, garnering more than one look from the few people that passed them by.

He just nodded and turned around walking the opposite way, back into the shadows, away from her empty apartment. 

* * *

He kept walking. Steadfast and quickly and never turning back. It was blocks before he knew she wasn’t following. What seemed like hours, although only a handful of minutes when he was finally completely gone from her line of sight. 

A dark alley and a cold wall he braced himself as his poker face shattered. 

He knew this time the damage was irrevocable.

No second chances.

Of course, that's what he'd spent days working towards anyway. Hours. 

He’d worked out every detail. Planned every last option. 

Still. 

_“On my father’s grave…”_

His stomach turned, and he fought back bile rising to his mouth. 

“I had to do it,” he whispered to the empty alleyway. 

Because while Kuroba Kaito was willing to kiss death? 

He'd sell his soul before digging her grave next to his.


End file.
